Gakuen Hetalia: High School Shenanigans
by awesomepasta
Summary: After escaping your old school, you receive a letter that allows you to go to the school of the world, Gakuen High. There you will make new friends and possibly a lover. Reader insert. Reader x Various. HIATUS WRITERS BLOCK
1. Introduction part 1

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is my second attempt at a reader insert! I will try to update as often as I can! I had to rewrite because I wanted to change a few things. I apologies for the inconvenience. **

**Before we start, if you do not know the human names here you go, the human names listed below are only the ones that appear in this chapter!**

**Hungary: Elizaveta Héderváry**

**Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Austria: Roderich Eldelstien**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! All I own is the plot!**

**Your POV**

I glance sleepily out the window; I am becoming more and more impatient, sleep deprived and anxious by the second. My tired eyes threaten to close shut and drag me into a world of yearned and blissful dreams. I grab a few ice cubes out of my iced cold beverage and I put them down my shirt. My eyes snap open immediately; I quickly take the ice cubes out of the back of my shirt.

Well, on the bright side, now I am very much awake.

I lie on my bed and sigh miserably. I can **NOT** go back to that wretched school, to me; it is like a living torture. I had no friends, and (Insert girl's name) tortured me. Last year, she did horrible things to me for absolutely no good reason. I cannot imagine what she will do to me this school year.

**Flashback**

As I was carefully speed walking down the hallway, I bumped into (Insert girls name) at the corner of the hall. The impact caused me to drop my binder, shoulder bag, and notebook.

(Insert girl's name) snarled snottily. "(Insert name) ~, I expect an apology." She says as she grabbed her phone and purse.

I sigh and reach over to my shoulder bag. "Well, I think that you owe me an apology."

"Why?" (Insert girl's name) smirks cockily. "Please tell me why."

"For one thing, it was you who was not looking. Second, why would I apologize to someone who has the same IQ of a pickle?" I angrily say as I grab my binder.

"I do not!" (Insert girl's name) retorted.

"Well then, how do you spell, pancake?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

" P, A, N, K, A, C, K?" (Insert girl's name) said stupidly.

"Wrong." I said as I tried to stifle my laughter. "Let's try once more! What is the world's biggest country?"

"_Everyone knows that. It's China_." (Insert girl's name) said.

"Wrong again, it's Russia." I say challengingly. "Let's try one more time. What country are we studying in History?"

"How would I know?" (Insert Girl's name) says. "My social life is much more important."

I scoffed. "In case you want to pass History, it's, Prussia."

Out of pure frustration, (Insert girl's name) grabs my notebook and chucks it out the window. "Oops! My hand slipped!" She said as she walked off.

"Hey! My notebook!" I exclaimed as I took off in hope that I could salvage the notebook from the pond that was by the school.

Minutes later I had managed to get to the courtyard where my notebook was thrown.

I walked over to the pond and fish out my newly-soaked note book; in order to inspect the contents inside. I open the notebook and wince at the damage that it had taken. The pages were drenched, ink was bleeding, and the koi that were swimming about in the pond were inspecting the loose pages scattered about the pond in search of something to snack on. I grabbed the page that the fish were inspecting. "Stupid fish." I muttered.

**End of flashback.**

My train of thought comes to an abrupt stop. I hear the sound that I have been waiting for, the sound of a car engine or to be specific, the sound of a mail truck. I dash over to the window in order to check if I am not hallucinating, and gaze out the window."AH HA!" I exclaim as I dash down the corridors in my house while nearly breaking a few bones, vases, and paintings in the process. I slam open the door and start sprinting as fast as I can to the mail box.

"Ah, you must be (insert name), here is the mail." The mail (woman/man) says as (she/he) smiles and hands me a few envelopes and a package.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim as I wave goodbye.

The mail (woman/man) waves good bye as well, and drives off to the next house.

I run back into the house and run to the kitchen to sort the mail. I sit down in the chair and sort the mail. Bills, advertisement, more bills, another advertisement, fifteen advertisements for a fruit peeler, all fifteen were for the same company.

I

DON'T

NEED

A

FRUIT

PEELER!

I chuck the fifteen advertisements for the exact same fruit peeler into the trash can and look at the final envelope and the package. They are both addressed to me. I tear open the envelope.

_Dear miss (insert full name),_

_Congratulations! You have been invited to Gakuen High School, the most culturally diverse school in the world! Here you will meet people from all around the world and complete your high school education! Your plane ticket is sealed within the envelope, and your uniform is inside the package. When you depart the airport to the school, there will be a man waiting with a sign saying, "Welcome to Gakuen High!" I hope to see you soon!_

_-Headmaster Roma Vargas._

I reach further into the envelope to pull out a plane ticket. I smile and look at the departure time, the flight leaves in a few days. I push aside the envelope and tear open the package to reveal a red plaid skirt, a silky creamy white blouse, a blue sweater with the school's pin on it, and a note.

_Dear miss (Insert full name),_

_Here is the school's uniform, you must wear it at all times or you will face consequences (IE Detentions). On the weekends and breaks, you are free to wear what you want to. _

_-Headmaster Roma Vargas._

I take the uniform, and begin to pack my bags I pack a few personal belongings as well as some nice and casual clothes for the weekends.

**Days later in the airport…**

I walk to the gate that my plane was supposed to be arriving; I set my bag down by my seat. I look around to see another girl with long light brown hair and an identical uniform she has bright cheerful green eyes and chestnut colored hair that reached her waist.

"Hey, are you going to Gakuen High too?" She asks hopefully.

"Yeah, you are going too, right?" I reply happily.

"Yup!" She exclaims as she shakes my hand. "My name is Elizaveta Héderváry, but you can call me Eliza!"

"I am (Insert first name) (Insert last name)! It's nice to meet you!" I smile as I shake her hand. "So, where are you from?" I ask.

"I am from Hungary." Eliza replies. "Where are you from?"

"I am from (Insert Country Name)." I say as I smile.

"Attention, boarding group one, please start to board your flight. Again, that's boarding group number one please begin to board the plane!"

"Oh, are you boarding now?" I ask while I pick up my bag.

"Yup!" She replies as she grabs her bag.

"I am seat 3 A, what seat are you?" I ask as I look at my ticket.

Eliza smiles, "I'm seat 3 B!" She exclaims.

"Cool! We sit together! That's convenient!" I exclaim as I grin widely.

I board the plane then put my bag underneath the seat.

"Kesesese, Eliza, who is this chick?" A voice next to me says.

I look up to see an albino man with bright red crimson eyes.

"Oh, (Insert name) that's Gilbert Beilschmidt, he's a little weird." Eliza says as she puts her bag underneath the seat.

I giggle a little. His bright red eyes are rather captivating.

"So ~. You are (Insert name), Right?" Gilbert says with a flirty smirk.

"Don't flirt with her you idiot!" Eliza exclaims as she glares at him." You barely even know her!"

"It's ok, Eliza, I never really had very many friends, everyone at my old school basically hated me." I say. "I really do hope that this school will be different."

"See, Eliza! She needs a few friends! ~" Gilbert says as he grins cheekily.

Eliza sighs. "Please don't influence her in a negative way."

"Kesesese! It would be very un-awesome of me if I did!" Prussia exclaims.

For the remainder of the plane ride, we all chatted as if we had known each other for months, maybe even years.

"This is your captain speaking, your flight will be landing in about one hour, if you are standing please sit back down, and we will be landing in a few hours. Thank you for flying with us, we hope you have a great time." The captain says.

About an hour later, the plane lands, the three of us grab our bags, and look for the man who would be taking us to the high school.

"Hey, (Insert name) look! There is the guy that is going to pick us up!" Eliza exclaims whilst she grabs my arm. "Come on! Let's go!"

"H- Hey! Wait for me!" Gilbert exclaims as he runs after us.

"You three must be Gilbert Beilschmidt, Elizaveta Héderváry, and (Insert first and last name.) Welcome to Gakuen High!" The man says as he bows. "Come with me and I will take you to your high school."

"Thank you!" The three of us say in unison.

**Le time skip**

"We have arrived." The man says while he exits the car.

"Kesesese. To the awesome school!" Gilbert says as he grabs his bags.

"Come on, we should go get our keys to our dorms." Eliza says as she slings her back pack over her shoulder. "Oh and, (Insert Name) I want you to meet a few people!"

"Sure! That sounds great!" I say as I reach for my bag.

"See you later, Gilbert!" I exclaim as I wave to him.

After getting our keys, we head outside and walk towards a massive building from my point of view, it looks about three stories tall with dazzling stained glass windows.

So, Eliza, who are you going to introduce me to?" I question as the two of us stroll down the sidewalk.

"First, I am going to introduce you to my boyfriend!" Eliza exclaims happily.

After a few minutes of walking, we enter the building. The melodious music of a piano resonates through the hall.

Eliza sighs dreamily. "That's him playing. Isn't it great?"

"Wow!" I exclaim. "That's really good!"

Eliza opens the door. "Hi, Roddy!" She exclaims as he pulls him in for a tight embrace.

"Hello, Eliza" He says. "Who is this with you?"

"This is (Insert Name)! We met on the plane!" Eliza exclaims as she smiles.

"It's nice to meet you (Insert name). I am Roderich Edelstien." Roderich says whilst he extends his hand.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too, my name is (Insert full name)." I shake his hand. I smile happily; he seems like a polite guy.

"W-Well, Roddy, I would like to introduce (Insert name) to a few more people!" Eliza says. "I will see you tomorrow!"

"Have a good day Elizaveta." Roderich says as he resumes playing his piano.

The two of us walk out of the music room. We walk down the hall; the sound of Roderich's sonorous piano playing became softer and softer as we walk away.

I gaze over to Eliza, she blushes a deep shade of red. I giggle a little. "You two would be a cute couple!"

"You really think so?" Eliza exclaims joyously. "Thank you! Are you ready to meet some more of my friends?"

"Yup!" I say as I smile happily. This is going to be a great year.

I just know it.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!**

**See you! ~**


	2. Introduction part 2

**A/N: Just clearing up something, your science teacher, Mr. Purplepound (I tweaked the original name) the science teacher in the story below, has a story behind him. He was made in memory of the greatest science teacher ****_EVER._**** Every day we did crazy things, and when he had to retire early, he inspired me. He inspired me to live life at the fullest, and do what you want.**

**Oh, if you find the homestuck references I will forever be your best friend!**

* * *

**Your POV**

"So, who are you introducing me to next?" I question as I happily smile. I feel as if this was a new beginning, a gift.

"Oh, I am just introducing three guys I know. They are from Italy, Germany, and Japan." Eliza replies.

"That's cool." I say as I look briefly at my feet. "Hey, how did you meet all of these people?"

"We all went to the same middle school! It's not that far from here." Eliza explains. "That's basically how I met everyone, however, everyone's story varies."

After a few more minutes of a light conversation and walking we approach a vast building.

"This is the club building; it's where all the after school activities are except for the band. They use the music room." Eliza says. "The three of them usually hang out in their club room."

"Really? What club are they in?" I question as I gaze curiously at the building.

"They are in The Newspaper Club." Eliza replies. "The three of them started the club last year; however, they are still the only three members."

"Maybe I should join. That sounds fun!" I reply as I chuckle. "Though, if they had a club like that at my old school, it would all go downhill quickly."

"I am sure they would like to have you join!" Eliza exclaims. "Though, you may want to look at all the options. There are a lot of clubs."

I nod in response. We walk down the corridors of the club building. Eventually we get to a door.

"Hello! ~ It's me! Eliza!" Eliza exclaims in a cheery voice. "I have someone to introduce to you guys!"

"Ja, please come in." A deep voice with a thick German accent says.

Eliza pushes open the door revealing a large room with a few windows and a table made of oak wood placed in the center of the window.

"Ve! Hi, Eliza!" A bubbly teen with tan skin, brown eyes, and amber brown hair exclaims gleefully.

"Herro, Eliza-san. " A teen with chocolate black hair says.

"This is (Insert your name)! She is from (Insert country)!" Eliza says.

"Preased to meet you, (Insert name), my name is Honda Kiku." Kiku says as he politely bows.

"Ciao, (Insert name), I am Feliciano Vargas!" Feliciano says excitedly.

"Guten Tag, my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, It is nice to meet you." Ludwig stoically says as he slicks back his blonde hair.

"Beilschmidt? Do you happen to be related to Gilbert?" I question as I gaze into his stoic blue eyes.

"Ja, has my older brother caused trouble, if so, I will scold him." Ludwig says.

"Oh, he has not caused any trouble at all!" I say. "In fact, he has been quite helpful!"

"That's good." Germany says as he smiles slightly.

I nod happily in response. "If you three don't mind, could I join the Newspaper Club? " I question.

"Ve! ~ It would be nice to have you join!" Feliciano exclaims.

"Hai, I agree."Kiku says with a slight smile.

Ludwig nods. "We meet after school in this room every Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

I smile happily. "Thank you!" I say. "I will be looking forward to it!"

"Well then, (Insert Name) See you later!" Feliciano exclaims.

We walk out the room and into the hallway. "Eliza, you sure do know a whole lot of people!" I say happily.

Eliza giggles. "I have another group of friends that I want to introduce!"

"Really, what are they like?" I question as I push open the door.

"Oh, they have a habit of arguing. However, when necessary, they can be serious." Eliza says.

We walk for a few more minutes; we come up to the vast courtyard with a marble fountain, a few trees with swings attached onto the limbs, and off in the distance, there is a hill, a pavilion, and a field.

I take a few moments to enjoy the peacefulness and serenity.

"YOU PERVERTED FROG!" A voice exclaims in horror.

My eyes snap open in shock, not expecting the sudden scream.

Eliza laughs uneasily as the two of us walk up the hill and into a pavilion. Under the pavilion are six men, one with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, another with purple eyes and platinum blonde hair, another with dirty blonde hair with electric blue eyes and a cowlick, another with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, one with emerald green eyes blonde hair and hideously huge eyebrows, and the sixth on with blonde hair, purple eyes, and a mysterious curl sticking out from his hair.

I smile uneasily, and the six of them look up to see who had arrived.

"Yo, Eliza!" The man with the dirty blonde hair exclaims he looks over energetically in my direction. "Who is this?" he questions.

"Everyone, this is (insert country name), she is new here, and I would like for all of you to meet her!" Eliza says.

"Yo! I am Alfred!"

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Arthur Kirkland"

"Ni Hao! My name is Yao Wang!"

"Bonjour, my name is Francis. ~"

"Hello! I am Ivan Braginski"

"M-My name is M-Mathew Williams."

I smile happily. "My name is (Insert first name and last name). It's nice to meet you!"

"We were about to check the class roster, would you care to join us?" Arthur says.

I glance over to Eliza. "Sure, I would like to." I say chirpily.

The eight of us walk out of the pavilion, and to the exterior of the school to look for the class roster. We all part to look for our own names. After pushing through a crowd I found my name.

**(First Name, Last Name) **

**First Period: Honors Math- Miss Adams- Room: 222**

**Second Period: World History- Mr. Maximus- Room: 213**

**Third Period: **

**Monday: Art- Mr. Jaben- Room: 124**

**Tuesday: Gym- Mr. Zahhak Room: 123 **

**Wednesday: Cooking- Mrs. Crocker- Room: 125**

**Thursday: Music- Mr. Summers- Room: 127 **

**Friday: Technology- Mr. Smith- Room: 128**

**Fourth Period: Honors Reading- Mr. Thomas- Room: 232**

**Fifth Period: Honors English- Mr. Thomas- Room: 232 **

**Sixth Period: Science- Mr. Purplepound-Room: 111**

I glance over to the watch on my wrist. The watch says 5:34 PM.

"Hey, (Insert Name)!" Eliza exclaims as she walks up to me. "I am going to go unpack my things, see you tomorrow!"

"See you later." I say as I head off towards my dorm room.

After reaching the girl's dorms, I walk up to my room, room 413. I slide the key into the lock and pull open the door. The room had a twin sized bed, a small television, a radio, a desk, a drawer, a small closet, a window that overlooks the courtyard, and a door that leads to the restroom. I unpack my bags and prepare for tomorrow, a Friday.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have been busy with school projects. **


End file.
